This invention relates to a dosing device for the automatic introduction of ingredients such as flour, spices and the like into the vessel of industrial cooking apparatus. The device has a plurality of compartments for receiving the ingredients to be added.
Dosing devices for introducing cooking ingredients such as flour, spices or the like into the vessel of industrial cooking apparatus are known. These known dosing devices are stationary and have a box pivotally attached to the cooking apparatus. The box, in turn, supports a removable container having partitions of various sizes for receiving the cooking or baking ingredients. An electric stepping switch determines the moment for the addition of the individual ingredients so that no manual operation is necessary as the cooking program progresses. At the predetermined moments the stepping switch causes closure members on the partitions of the container to open so that the respective contents may fall into the cooking vessel. In this connection, reference is made to a prospectus describing a cooking apparatus named "Saucier-Mat" and published by the firm F. Kuppersbusch & Sohne of Gelsenkirchen, Germany. It has been found, however, that the above-outlined dosing device does not satisfactorily operate during the opening of the closures and the emptying of the partitions.